soy un licántropo
by Reynadraki
Summary: Lina se encuentra con un problema: Tomas quiere saber su secreto y no sabe que hacer, afortunadamente tendrá a sus mejores amigos y a cierto licántropo para ayudarla
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: soy un licántropo**

Era un día frío y otoñal, muy pronto Lina y su hermana Phoebe iniciarían su tercer año en Hogwarts, estaba muy nerviosa por el hecho de que sería otro año ocultando su condición de licántropo, dado que Voldemort ya había desaparecido, esperaba que el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras se quedara por los otros años que quedaban.

Al ir en el tren su hermana se fue con sus amigas mientras ella se sentaba con Nathan, el le caía muy bien y era un metamorfomago, lo cual le agradaba, pero no podía evitar pensar que el se alejaría si supiera lo que es, un comentario la sacó de sus pensamientos: ya casi llegamos, será mejor que recojamos la basura

Sacudiendo su cabeza volteó a ver a Nathan, su cabello era castaño y usaba una playera, le agradaba. En cuanto el tren se detuvo, bajaron y se subieron a las carrozas, para luego entrar al castillo. Inmediatamente su vista se fijó en Snape, el cual la estaba observando con atención y algo de odio, el era uno de los profesores que sabia, más sin embargo, tenía prohibido decir algo.

En cuanto terminó el banquete se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Nathan y subía al retrato de la señora gorda, el cual le pidió la contraseña: _lucanis lupus_.

Al acostarse se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que ni siquiera había prestado atención a cual era el profesor de defensa, no importa, pensó, mañana lo averiguaré.

A la mañana siguiente se sentó al lado de su hermana, la cual comía un cuenco de avena con mucha atención, sin darse cuanta de la presencia de su hermana, en eso llegó Nathan, el cual le dijo:

mira, ya viste, es el profesor Lupin!, debe ser el de defensa!

Acto seguido volteó a ver para que, en efecto identificara al profesor, realmente, de no ser por las descripciones y historias de su madre jamás hubiera sabido que Lupin era como ella, decidida a que eso no fuera de importancia, se apartó al mismo tiempo que recibía una carta de su madre, la tomó y la leyó:

_querida li:_

_Me enteré de que Remus va a ser tu maestro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, trata de hablar con él hijita, te hará bien, por lo mientras ve con el profesor Snape para que te dé la poción de matalobos, se buena y no lo trates mal, no importa si el te provoca, ok?._

_También sincérate con Nathan, es un buen muchacho y te entenderá, de acuerdo?. Se que esto es difícil para ti pero haz un esfuerzo, eso es lo único que te pido y también convive más hija, no te di esos libros para que te la pases leyendo_

_Atte. tu madre Ivanna_

Bueno, ciertamente el pensar en que su madre le pidiera eso no era ninguna sorpresa, todos los años le mandaba la misma carta, pensando en que asi le haría caso, pero no, ella no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su problema.

Nathan ya había tomado su horario que les dio la profesora Macgonagall y le preguntó:

quieres que te acompañe a tu clase?

no gracias Nathan, tengo que ir con el Profesor Snape por un asunto urgente, te veo en Encantamientos

De acuerdo, nos vemos.

En cuanto lo hubo mencionado se levantó de su asiento para ir a su clase, Phoebe ya se había levantado, pero antes le dejó una nota a su lado la cual decía:

_Lina:_

Ten cuidado hoy Tomás tratará de abordarte para saber tu secreto, ve con Lupin cuanto antes,

siempre tuya

Daphne

Tomando en cuenta la nota se levantó para ir con el profesor Snape, decidió que cuanto antes mejor, dado que le quedaba una hora antes de su primer clase.

Tocó a la puerta de las mazmorras siendo recibida por un malhumorado profesor Snape, el cual solo le dio la botellita y le cerró la puerta en la cara, muy confundida se fue rumbo a buscar al profesor Lupin, sin embargo notó que en la botellita había amarrada una nota, la desprendió y la leyó:

_Srta. Rosenberg:_

_Le mando esta botella con suficiente poción para dos meses, NO se la tome toda de un trago, me entendió?, y manténgase alejada de los problemas, no quiero tener que salvarla como el año anterior._

_Atte. Profesor Snape_

Se rió al leer la nota, de verdad pensaba que era tan estúpida como para meterse en problemas a propósito?, estaba loco o qué?. De repente sintió que la sujetaban del brazo y la pegaban contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que oyó:

Lini que paso, que te traes por aquí?, no me digas me dirás tu secretito, que emoción

cállate Tomás, ni en sueños te lo diría, suéltame!

no hasta que me lo digas, y si no es por las buenas será por las malas, al mismo tiempo metía las manos dentro de su túnica y hacia ademán de acariciarla.

¡NO!,¡SUELTAME!¡JAMÁS TE LO DIRÉ, JAMÁS!

¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

De inmediato Tomás la soltó y se alejó de ella, para ver que frente a ellos estaba el profesor Lupin, el cual solo le dijo: sr. Forest, me haría el favor de ir a su clase?, y usted señorita Rosenberg hágame el favor de acompañarme e mi salón, quisiera hablar con usted.

Lina, agradecida por la intervención del profesor lo siguió rápidamente al salón. Una vez que entró se fijó en que le servía una botella y se la tendía, al mismo tiempo que la invitaba a sentarse, obedeció, un poco nerviosa dado que no sabía que decirle.

¿Me haría el favor de decirme que fue lo que sucedió señorita Rosenberg?

Eh?, ah, bueno, lo que pasa es que Tomás me acosa desde que estoy en primero porque quiere que le diga un secreto que llevo ocultando desde que tenía 9 años.

y puedo saber cual es?

Al ver que Lina se quedaba callada le dijo: descuide solo planeo ayudarla, sino me quiere decir esta bien y por cierto, de qué es esa botella?

Al darse cuenta de que todavía sostenía la botellita se la dio al mismo tiempo que le decía: es una poción de matalobos, me la dio el profesor Snape

y por qué se la dio a usted si puedo saber?

Levantando su rostro y preparándose para lo que fuera le susurró: debido a que yo soy un licántropo.

Se quedó quieta esperando su reacción, para su sorpresa sonrió y le dijo:

Ya empezaba a creer que era el único, descuide señorita Rosenberg, yo guardaré su secreto y si necesita ayuda ya sabe donde encontrarme.

Angelina. Perdone?. Angelina es mi nombre, pero me puede decir Lina.

En ese caso dime Remus.

Gracias Lu-Remus, me tengo que ir, será mejor que solo por hoy no vaya a clases, ya es de noche y me tengo que preparar.

Salió y se fue al sauce boxeador, estaba por tomarse la botella e introducirse cuando...

Te tengo Lini esta vez no te me escaparás. De la nada surgió Tom el cual la apuntaba con su varita, de repente salió la luna dándole en el rostro, entonces se transformó al mismo tiempo que oía que decían:

_¡No!, ¡Angelina, cuidado!_

Después todo se volvió negro.

continuara...

**Nota: planeo hacer solo dos caps pero si me llega mas inspiración y entonces haré tres, pero SOLO 3, gracias hasta otra, se despide Layla Dragomir.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: no estás sola**

Despertó en la enfermería, algo confundida, ¿Qué hacía ahí?. De pronto escuchó que la puerta se abría para dar paso a Nathan y a Remus, los cuales se sentaron cerca de ella. Se veían algo preocupados y a la vez aliviados.

¿qué sucede?

Bueno Lina verás, recuerdas que pasó anoche?

Salió la luna y me convertí en un li-licántropo. no me odias Nathan?

?, Claro que en!, Como podria odiarte?

Pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que ahora todos en la escuela saben el secreto debido a que Tomás lo dijo a los cuatro vientos en el Gran Comedor dijo Remus, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba más y le daba la botellita, la cual seguía sin abrir.

¡¿QUE?!

Ve, le dije que iba a reaccionar asi, le dijo Nathan a Remus, el cual le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón, símbolo de que no importa lo que pasara, ellos no se iban a ir y dejar a un lado. Después llegó la enfermera la cual le dijo que ya se podía ir y que tuviera más cuidado a la siguiente, el profesor Lupin se tuvo que ir, pero le dijo a Lina que después de clases fuera a la sala de maestros.

Lina, sintiéndose débil se sentó en la cama con Nathan a su lado, de pronto le preguntó: Sabes donde está Phoebe?.

Sí, está en el comedor, aclarando algunos puntos junto con el profesor Dumbledore, Macgonagall y Snape.

Snape?, si, Snape aunque no lo parezca parece que le importas mucho. Ven vamos a la sala común necesito darte algo.

Como Lina no podía caminar muy bien, dejó que se apoyara en él, salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a la sala común, más en el camino se encontraron con Tomás, el cual dijo: Ya tan pronto y estás con ella Nathin?, no te vaya a morder, eh?.

Lina quiso decir algo, pero Nathan la calló con la mirada, la dejó con cuidado en el suelo, se le acercó a Tomás y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas y le decía: ¡jamás la vuelvas a insultar, me oíste?!.

Después la cargó y la dejó en el sillón mas cercano, al cabo de unos momentos regresó con un objeto en manos, cuidadosamente se lo puso en el cuello a Lina, la cual no pudo evitar temblar al sentir las manos de Nathan en su cuello, luego miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió al ver un colgante de un lobo. Sintiéndose feliz, abrazó a Nathan con fuerza al mismo tiempo que pegaba su boca a su oído y le decía: gracias, es un lindo detalle.

Me alegra que te guste, tienes fuerzas para ir a clases?

si, gracias, nos vemos en la sala de maestros al finalizar la clase, ok?. ok, nos vemos Lina, suerte.

En lo que resta del día pudo notar que allá a donde iba había miradas de asombro, temor y de consolación, decidió ignorarlas a todas, por increíble que parezca el collar le sirvió como talismán y gracias a el pudo asistir a sus clases con normalidad sin echarse a llorar.

Cuando finalizaron las clases subió presurosa a su dormitorio, rápidamente tomó un pergamino y se puso a escribir:

_Querida mamá:_

_No vas a creer lo que pasó!, en la luna llena Tomás me siguió y ahora todos saben que soy un licántropo debido a que se lo contó a toda la escuela, al principio me sentí desfallecer, pero de no ser por Remus, Nathan, Phoebe y los profesores pudo haber sido peor, solo espero que me deje de acosar, estoy harta, me voy tengo que hablar con los profesores._

_Atte .. Lina, lo utilizan._

En cuanto terminó llamó a Snowdrop (su lechuza) y le dijo: dale esta carta a mi mamá, esta bien?, no tardes, la lanzó por la ventana y se quedó viendo como desaparecía hasta que recordó que tenía que ir a la sala de maestros. Salió corriendo y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta, tomó un respiro, y entró.

Le esperaban el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora Macgonagall, el profesor Lupin, el profesor Snape, Nathan y Phoebe, pasó un incómodo silencio hasta que Dumbledore fue el primero en hablar:

Bienvenida señorita Rosenberg, tome asiento.

Sintiéndose algo acobardada hizo lo que le pidieron, luego le volvió a hablar:

podría decirnos por favor como es que usted es un licántropo?

Lina esperaba este día, pero no creyó que este día llegara tan pronto, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó con el relato, al mismo tiempo que lo recordaba conforme iba hablando:

_Era una noche de luna llena, Lina y Phoebe iban caminando por el parque al mismo tiempo que iban jugando a echarse unas carreritas y pisaban charcos de agua que había por ahí, habían ido a la tienda por comida y dulces, un encargo de su madre._

_Oye Lina, tu crees que mamá se enoje si nos tardamos?, yo creo que si Daphne, la otra vez nos dijo que si llegábamos tarde nos iba a castigar, por qué?, piensas llegar a la medianoche o que?._

_No, más bien pensaba en que podríamos tomar el atajo largo, sabes que no podemos ir por ahí, hay un hombre lobo muy peligroso suelto, quien?, Fenrir Greyback, no lo conozco, yo tampoco, pero mamá dice que es peligroso y que ronda por luna llena acechando a sus víctimas._

_¡CRACK!_

_O-oiste e-eso?, si, será mejor que vayas a casa, que harás tu?, voy por algo que se me olvido, ve!, corre!. De acuerdo, acto seguido se echó a correr hasta llegar a casa, mientras tanto, Lina se puso a explorar los alrededores para ver que era lo que se había roto. Vio que era una rama, aliviada, se dispuso a irse, cuando sintió que la empujaban contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que la mordían en el brazo izquierdo, luego la presión se fue, tambaleante, solo fue capaz de llegar al patio de su casa antes de desmayarse por la hemorragia..._

Y eso es todo, al siguiente mes me transformé y casi mordí a Phoebe, pero mi mamá que es una animaga, o sea, un perro, me logró contener hasta que la luna se fue. Finalizó Lina, a la espera del veredicto de los profesores y de Nathan.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos, Remus logró decir: dices que fue Greyback?

si, eso dije.

y tenias 8 años cuando eso paso?

si, hasta que entré a la escuela mi mamá me estuvo preparando la poción de matalobos, cuando llegué aquí mi mamá se puso en contacto con Se-Snape para pedirle que me diera cada mes la poción, no están enojados?

Pero, porque habríamos de estarlo? preguntó Macgonagall intrigada.

porque les oculté mi transformación.

No señorita Rosenberg, no lo estamos, solo algo decepcionados porque no confió en nosotros, comprende?, si profesor Dumbledore, entiendo.

Ahora vaya a descansar, le hará falta, y no se preocupe, todos los presentes le apoyamos en lo que necesite, solo dígalo y la apoyaremos en lo que sea.

Gracias, realmente lo aprecio, con permiso.

Dicho esto salió de la sala y, para que no la interrogaran salió corriendo hacia la sala común, dentro ya le esperaba Snowdrop con una carta de su madre, la desprendió y despidió a Snowdrop.

_Querida hija:_

_Me alegra el saber que tienes gente que se preocupa por ti, luego hablamos, sale?, mientras tanto trata de decirles más si Tom te vuelve a molestar_

_Atte. Ivanna_

Sonrió, definitivamente, fue bueno el haberles contado todo, ya que ahora tendría gente para defenderla y apoyarla en caso de necesitarlo.

Se acostó pensando en lo sucedido y en lo suceder y concluyó: una verdadera amistad, es para siempre

FIN


End file.
